Freak
by Transformersfan123
Summary: Five meets a new Stitchpunk after running away. Nine is kind and gentle, and when he connects with both One and Six, things couldn't be better. But a single moment of the past haunts the youngest Stitchpunk. His father didn't mean it, he was sure somewhere in him, but that doesn't stop the doubts, the fears. Can the others help him to get past this? Or was his father right?
1. Nine

Another old Nine story that I decided to finish today. I'm on a roll this past week, aren't I?

* * *

Five was pacing. He felt embarrassed and angry all at the same time. It wasn't fair! He was stressed. Very stressed. One yelling at him hadn't helped. Then Two had snapped at him. Snapped hard, too. The curse words had come unbidden to his lips and he swore at them for a good five minutes. One had been so shocked that he hadn't even called Eight, who was just as shocked, to stop him. He had stood there panting, shame catching up with him quickly. He ran from the room and to the secret passageway that everybody knew about. Now he was pacing far away from home in the Emptiness and it was getting dark.

Five swallowed as fear settled like a weight in his gut. He took a deep breath and started searching for a place to sleep. He was going around a corner when he ran right into the Cat Beast. He yelled and froze. But the beast didn't attack. It just stood there staring at him. Five slowly unfroze and looked up. Something was on its back. No…some _one_.

That someone slipped down and walked forward to study him. He walked around him then stopped in front of him. The strange Stitchpunk, who wore a dark blue cloak with a deep hood, got up on the beast again then held out his hand. Five hesitated, but one glance at the sky told him that being with a stranger was safer than being out in the Emptiness. He took the hand and was hoisted up onto the beast's back.

Five wasn't used to the rough ride and was grateful when it ran into a house and up some stairs. They settled in a room just as vision was mostly lost. The Stitchpunk led him through the rooms to a large object covered in cloth. Five climbed up after him. He was pulled to lie down and sighed. Whatever he was lying on was softer than his bed. The stranger silently curled up next to him and something covered them. Five's mind was burning with questions, but he was exhausted from his long run and quickly fell into a deep sleep.

Five woke up refreshed and lay there with his optics shuttered for a while. There was a shift beside him and he opened them in surprise. Had he and Two finally soul bonded? Or had Six come into his room again? He turned to see a stranger's face relaxed in sleep. He reached down and was relieved to find himself closed. That meant he hadn't soul bonded. He turned slowly to face the stranger. He touched his face gently, tilting it this way and that as he looked it over.

Suddenly optics opened to stare at him. He looked alarmed and shot backwards. They stared at each other for a moment before the previous night's events hit them. They both relaxed. Five stood quickly and plopped down beside him.

"Thank you for letting me come here. I'm very grateful," Five said with a smile. The stranger nodded, patting his hand. "What's your number?" The stranger rotated and revealed a nine on his back. "Oh. Well it's good to meet you Nine." Nine made a few gestures with his hands, smiling. Five frowned. "Can't you talk?"

Nine looked embarrassed and turned away. Five was alarmed.

"No! Don't be like that! The twins can't talk out loud either."

Nine shrugged, shyly gesturing several times.

"No, really, it's alright. A soul bond would help you be heard."

Nine looked curious, drawing a question mark in the air.

"May I?" Five asked gently, gesturing at the zipper. Nine nodded.

The youngest Stitchpunk was slowly pulled open and Five gently took out his soul. Five then opened himself up and pulled out his own soul. Both of them noticed how Nine's soul was a much darker shade of green, but that didn't matter.

Five cleared his throat. "Now, soul bonding is just a mingling of souls. Once our souls mesh properly, which can take up to three hours, you and I will have a link, and we can share thoughts and feelings over it. Understand?"

Nine seemed to mull the information over before nodding. Five gently guided the two green orbs together, bracing himself for the initial contact. The jolt left both of them breathless. Five was fascinated, and he didn't care if Nine knew it. His new friend's mind contained knowledge. Lots of knowledge. It rivaled the twins' knowledge. Not just one of them—he easily outstripped one of them alone—but both of them together.

Within that knowledge was science, human medicine, mechanics, astronomy, architecture, literature, and he couldn't forget language. Nine knew at least ten languages besides English. German, Spanish, Greek, Italian, French, Cherokee, Chinese, Japanese, Swahili, and even Scottish Gaelic. Fishing around some more, he discovered two dead languages, Latin and ancient Greek, that Nine could read and write in.

 _~Damn, Nine! You're a genius!~_ Five felt Nine blush over the link.

 _~I've been alone for such a long time. Learning was the easiest thing that passed the time.~_

 _~How did you learn all those languages?~_

 _~Oh, Father knows them. They were passed down to me. I'm glad they were. The library is very rich in languages. It's no big deal.~_

 _~No big deal?! Oh Nine, this is wonderful! The twins will love you! You can teach them so much.~_

Nine smiled at him for a brief moment then looked confused. _~Why were you out there in the wide world alone? None of you but Seven ever does that.~_

Five blushed over the link then showed Nine the memory. Nine frowned.

 _~Could they not sense you were stressed? You know, over the link?~_

 _~I've never soul bonded with them. Either way. One and Two are soul-lovers and One is very jealous. He never lets anybody else soul bond with Two.~_

 _~You sound bitter.~_

 _~I love Two. He's my best friend. I want…I wish…~_

Nine felt a longing that wasn't his own. A longing to be held and understood better. Nine hummed over then link and nodded.

 _~I see. Have you conveyed your desire to them?~_

 _~Well, no, but One would never allow it. He's a jerk.~_

Nine shrugged. _~I would suggest doing so. Do you have any soulmates?~_

Five smiled fondly. _~Six. He's the only one that'll let me touch him. He understands me so much. It's lovely. And it makes me feel loved.~_

They sat there for hours, just enjoying each other's minds. They didn't know when the connection settled into place, but they didn't care. They actually fell asleep snuggled together. When they woke, their souls were back in place. Nine sat up and stretched.

 _~Well, that was lovely! Can you still hear me?~_

"Yep. Nice strong connection. Now you don't have to be silent!"

Nine grinned. _~Yay!~_

There was a noise and suddenly the Cat Beast leaped onto the bedside table. They had been lying all night on the bed on a soft pillow. Five squeaked in fear and cowered back. Nine smiled at him and drew him over to the table, which was a small jump away. Five stared at the machine hesitantly, but when no threat seemed present, he relaxed. Nine moved him forward.

 _~Come on. Pet him.~_

When Five tried to draw back, Nine walked him forward and stretched out his hand. The older Stitchpunk flinched as his hand settled on the skull of the cat. The Cat Beast purred and bumped his hand. Five gently scratched at Nine's prompting, causing the machine to move forward then lay down.

 _~See?~_ Nine said with a laugh. _~He's nice and cuddly.~_

"Well," Five said after a minute of just petting the cat machine. "He's nice anyway."

 _~Would you rather cuddle with him or One?~_

Five laughed. "I think I'd take the machine."

Nine smiled and they pet the cat, who Nine said was named Skull. They eventually stretched and Nine led Five into the bathroom. Five looked around when they had climbed onto the sink. Nine plugged the bottom and ran some hot water.

"What are we doing?"

 _~You're absolutely filthy! You're getting a bath.~_

"Oh. Okay."

Nine taught Five how to properly clean himself, draining the water when they were done. They ended up on the desk.

"You have a lovely home."

 _~Eh, it works. It's not really fit for somebody our size, though. I have ropes hanging everywhere to help me get to places.~_

"Whatever works, right?" Five asked with a laugh.

Nine smiled. Suddenly his head nodded, as if he was tired, and a green mist came out of his mouth as he exhaled. Five stared in alarm as his optics flashed violently and he collapsed. Five rushed over and stared in shock. He quickly unzipped his new friend and began to look for the problem. Three minutes later Nine woke. He stilled Five's hands as he sat up.

"What happened?" Five asked shakily.

 _~Visions of the Civil War.~_

. "You see visions?"

 _~Yes. Of the past. From what I understand, Six sees the future. One is_ supposed _to see the present, but he has a block on his. It's not really a conscious block either. It's just a defect in him.~_

"One?" Five laughed. "I don't think so."

 _~It's the truth. I have seen him in my visions very often, though like I said, they're set in the past. Have you ever noticed that he shivers and grabs his head sometimes? Or that he trips and nearly falls over after a violent jolt?~_

Five's laugh of denial caught in his throat this time. He could remember One doing those things very clearly. It had caused him and Two a lot of concern. While One had never let the middle Stitchpunk touch him, he had let Two. Two had reported that there was nothing physically wrong with One, other than the natural defects from being the first one the Scientist had designed.

"What are you saying?" Five asked slowly.

 _~I'm saying that I believe those actions are caused by visions attempting to get out. They're rebuffed by something every time. I don't know why, but Six hasn't unblocked them. If I could get close enough, I think I could, but we'd have to get him away from Seven and Eight. I could take them down with ease, but then One would probably run.~_

"Don't look at me," Five said. "I'm not doing anything to risk Eight's wrath. Have you not seen him? He's _huge_! Not to mention strong. And not the brightest."

 _~Eight's smarter than everyone thinks. Including himself. Start treating him like he knows what he's doing and you'll be surprised.~_

"But isn't he ruining his mind with the magnet? I mean, using one for surgery's fine, but he sneaks off and uses it a lot."

 _~Magnets don't ruin our minds. It's like drugs for humans without the negative side effects. It just makes him feel good. Don't you want to feel good, too?~_

"Well…"

 _~I can prove it.~_ Nine said with a nod. He walked over and pushed a small box out. _~Inside this box is a magnet. It's a very powerful one. So to equate it in human terms, we're about to get drunk. Or drugged out.~_

"Wait a second!" Five yelped as Nine opened the box.

Suddenly all Five knew was a blessedly wonderful sensation that made his whole body tingle. It wasn't buzzing, like what he felt when he was with Six, but it still felt amazing. He never wanted it to stop.


	2. Six

Five woke up snuggled up against Nine. He felt so relaxed, so peaceful. It was lovely. Nine was gently stroking his back.

 _~Worth it?~_

"Worth what?" Five slurred.

 _~The magnet. Was it worth it?~_

"Oh…I don't know. I can't really think right now. But going off of how I feel, yes. It was definitely worth it. Why exactly do we condemn Eight for doing that?"

 _~You're worried about if it has any negative effects. Like I said, it doesn't. It basically takes everything inside of us and reorients it. The magnetic beam shoots straight through us and affects every little bit of us. That's where the tingling comes from.~_

"Oh. You know, Nine, you really are smart."

Nine shook his head. _~I've just done a lot of research.~_ Five smiled and moved to sit up. Nine steadied him. _~Easy. We're still coming down from the high.~_

They stood slowly and Five helped Nine push the box back against the wall. Nine then grabbed a writing stick and pulled a bottle of ink out. Dipping the stick lightly in the ink, he began to write on a clean piece of paper. Five walked over and read about a very bloody battle between the humans as Nine wrote it out.

"Is that what you saw earlier?" Five asked as Nine corked the bottle and waved the writing stick around to dry the ink.

 _~No.~_ Nine said, shaking his head. _~It's what I saw two days ago. You know, when you panicked.~_

Five laughed, a nervous laugh. "You make it sound like we were magnetized for two days."

 _~We were. Like I told you, that's a powerful magnet. I kept it out for a day then put it back so we could come down.~_

"We were magnetized for _two days?!"_ Five gasped.

 _~Again, yes. We were magnetized for two days.~_

Five moaned. "They probably think I'm dead!"

Nine stilled. He took a deep breath and when he exhaled, green mist came out of his mouth. His optics flashed once then he looked up.

 _~The soonest I could see them was this morning. They're out there looking for you. I can take you back if you'd like.~_

"Yes! Please! I know I'm in trouble, but…I miss them."

Nine smiled. _~I never expected you to stay with me. But I do want you to visit me. Maybe bring Six?~_

"I guess I can't expect you to leave your home for me. But if I tell the others about you, One will either demand that we stay away from you or demand that we bring you in."

 _~Then don't tell them. Sneak out.~_

Five hummed. "We'll see how that goes the first couple times."

Nine nodded and retrieved his cloak. They climbed aboard Skull and hurried toward Sanctuary. They slowed and dismounted when they were close. Around a pile of rubble, Five saw Two, sitting there staring at the ground. He looked sad. Five bid Nine goodbye and walked out. He plopped down beside his mentor and wrapped an arm around him. Optics gleaming, he spoke.

"Don't worry, Two. I'm sure he's alright."

Two jolted and embraced him, kissing his face lovingly.

"Oh Five! I was so worried! Where in the world have you been?!"

"I stayed in a house," Five said softly, which was the truth.

"Don't do that! I know you don't want to be in trouble, but that's no reason to scare us!"

"I know. I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about what I said. I was stressed. Really stressed. None of my projects were getting anywhere. And then One yelled at me. Then you snapped at me. I couldn't take it. I wanted you to be as hurt as I was. I know it's not right, but that's what I felt."

Two's face softened. "I forgive you. But you're still in trouble." There was a pause. "Don't tell anybody I said this to you, but I must congratulate you on the creativeness of some of those curses. I am impressed that you kept that up for so long."

Five laughed. "I read too much. I learned some of them from One. You know how he mutters under his breath? I've heard him a couple times. You'll never believe where I learned some of the others."

"Seven? Eight?"

"No."

Two frowned. "Six?"

"Nope."

Two's optics were dilated. "Not…"

"The twins," Five laughed. "I don't know where they keep it now, but they have a list of curses. They're rather creative in their combining of them."

"I'll be sure to look for it!" Two muttered.

"Out of 'I need to confiscate it' or 'I have to see what they have written'? Hm?"

"Both," Two admitted with a smile. "Now let's get back to Sanctuary. Everybody else is looking for you, except for One of course, and he's eager to sink his teeth into you. Let's get there before the others and save you a little embarrassment, yes?"

Hours later Five was serving his punishment up in the Watchtower. He wasn't allowed down for a week. The lift locked into place behind him and he turned to see Six. Six smiled at him.

"One warned me not to soul bond with you. He didn't say I couldn't talk with you."

Five gave a gentle kiss to his soulmate. "It's good to see you Six."

"So…where were you? I mean, everybody knows what you told Two, but I think there's a little more than what you said."

"You have to promise you won't tell anybody else."

"Ooh, you did something bad!" Six gasped. "Fine, I won't tell anybody."

"It's not necessarily bad," Five admitted. "I met someone."

"You did what now?"

"His number's Nine. And get this, he sees visions like you! Just the past instead of the future."

Six was fascinated. "Really? What did you two do?"

Five grinned. "Let's just say I now know why Eight loves his magnet."

"Ooh! You got magnetized?!"

"For two days!"

They both laughed together.

"So anything else?"

Five paused and grew serious. "He said that One's supposed to see visions, too."

"Yep."

"Why doesn't he?"

"There's something blocking it. I think it's a mental block."

"Why haven't you, you know, freed him from that?"

"I don't know how. And I can't just approach him and try everything that I think might work. He's got Eight protecting him. He wouldn't believe me anyway. I suggested it once when we first met, and he was adamant that he was 'not a freak' like me." Six's face melted into one of hurt for a brief moment.

"Nine says if he can get One alone, he's sure he could unblock him," Five said softly, wrapping an arm around him.

Six sighed. "Who knows how it would affect him? It could flip his personality upside down."

"That wouldn't necessarily be a bad thing," Five said with a laugh.

"So…do I get to meet Nine?" Six asked after a long pause.

"I'm stuck up here for my bad language and for running away. After that, we'll sneak out some morning and go visit him."

Six smiled and lightly kissed Five's cheek. The lift clicked into place and Two gave Six a dirty look.

"I was just giving him a kiss!" Six exclaimed. "One didn't say I couldn't kiss him! He just said no soul bonding!"

"Alright then," Two said after a moment. "Well, you should head back down. I came to bid Five good night."

Five bade them goodnight and settled down on the little bed that he'd set up. He fell asleep quickly. The week was like molasses in wintertime. When he was finally allowed down, he lost himself in his projects for three days. Then he and Six slipped out the secret passageway early on the fourth. Five guided Six to the house and they came into the room.

"Nine?" Five called.

The Stitchpunk looked down from the desk and slid down the rope at the side. He smiled and waved.

 _~Hello Five. Hello Six.~_

"He says hello," Five said to Six.

"Hello Nine. It's good to meet you."

Nine nodded. He slowly reached out a hand toward Six. Six shuttered his optics and did the same. As soon as they touched, green sparks flew. Five gasped and attempted to grab Six, but a very odd, very strong sensation swept through him that made him jump back as far as he could from the two Stitchpunks. He watched as their green energies swirled together beautifully. Nine came in close and pressed his face into Six's neck. Six sighed and wrapped his arm around his bondmate, kissing his head tenderly. They sank to the floor and just stayed like that for an hour. The energies finally mingled and disappeared. Five hesitantly approached and knelt down, as reluctant to touch them as they were reluctant to move.

"Are you two alright?" he finally asked.

"Mm, I'm glad you introduced us," Six sighed. Nine nodded.

 _~Imagine what it'll be like when One's with us.~_

"Ooh, sounds delectable."

"You talked to him!" Five gasped at Nine, pulling his friends to their feet.

 _~Of course I did.~_ Nine replied. _~We're bondmates. Like the twins, only One's supposed to be with us, too.~_

"Ooh," Five breathed. "So does that mean I have to share Six?"

"Do you mind?" Six asked.

"Not really," Five said with a smile. "I love you both, so it's rather easy."

 _~How can you love me? This is only the second time we've met.~_ Nine argued, walking over to the desk and climbing up the rope.

"So? You're a part of the Scientist, too, aren't you?" Five asked as he and Six followed.

 _~Well, yes.~_

"Then I don't mind loving you. I have a theory that we're all supposed to soul bond together to be complete. You know, since we're _pieces_ of his soul."

 _~Your theory is correct. Though putting it into practice is rather hard, is it not?~_

"I know, right?" Five laughed.

They happily spent time together. Five was amused at how Nine seemed to need to be close to Six, and vice versa. They were constantly touching each other, as if needing to know that the other was there. It was fascinating to watch. He reluctantly tapped them as they were pressed together discussing their visions.

"I regret to inform you that it's time for us to go, Six," Five said solemnly. "We have to have time to at least do a little searching for that part I need."

 _~What part did you need?~_ Nine asked, pouting up at him.

"A spring about this big," Five said, holding his hands apart.

Nine got up and put his cloak on.

"Are you coming with us?" Six asked.

 _~I'm going to spend as much time with you as possible. Besides I know where there's lots of springs.~_

"Where?"

 _~Where do you think? A mattress factory, of course.~_ Nine said matter-of-factly. He got two blank stares in response. He snickered. _~You'll get it later. Come on. We'll ride Skull.~_

Five nodded, but Six looked confused as Nine whistled sharply. "Skull?"

The poor striped Stitchpunk screamed as the Cat Beast dashed into the room and leaped up into the chair in front of the desk. Five grabbed Six before he could bolt and soothingly pet him as Nine pet the great machine.

 _~So…you had a week and a half and you didn't mention my pets?~_

"I didn't think about it…pet _s_?" Five asked, stressing the 's' on the last word.

Nine smiled and gave a short, three-burst whistle. The shutters to the window opened and a regal looking mechanical beast landed on the sill. His optics were red and Nine walked over to him. He lowered his head and let the youngest Stitchpunk stroke him just under his beak-like mouth. He kept his optics on the other two.

Nine turned to smile at them. _~This is Talon. He's my bird pet. He doesn't look like a real bird, but it's the closest thing I can categorize him as. He's a good boy.~_ He paused. _~Feel like flying? It's fun.~_

Nine expected Five to want to try it and Six to flat out refuse, but, to the highest numbered Stitchpunk's surprise, it was the other way around. Six immediately turned to Five after he registered his soulmate's refusal.

" _Please_ Five? I've _always_ wanted to fly! I _dream_ of flying!"

 _~Come on, Five. He catches you if you fall off.~_

"The catching I don't mind. It's the falling off that would bother me," Five muttered.

It took fifteen minutes of begging and reassurances before Five conceded. Nine sat up front, Five in the middle, and Six in the back. Nine instructed them to slip their feet into the slats that ran down the bird's sides. That done, he clicked his tongue and up they went. Five was clutching at him tightly and Six laughed jovially.

They flew easily, Skull following on the ground. When they got the where Nine wanted to go, they lighted down gently. Nine showed Five a huge deposit of springs and Five easily found one that would fit. They walked back to the library, the place that Five and Six wished to be dropped off. The two lower-numbered Stitchpunks hugged him goodbye.

 _~Come back soon.~_ Nine said, sounding sad.

Five and Six walked back to Sanctuary. Seven pounced on them as soon as they entered the church.

"Oh, thank the Maker! It didn't catch you!" she gasped, hugging them.

"It?" Five asked, shifting the spring from one hand to the other.

"It was that Winged Beast!" Seven hissed. "It's back."

"Aw, he couldn't catch us," Six said, waving his hand dismissively.

Seven gave him a funny look. He had just called that machine a 'he'…but then again, it was Six. She ignored it.

"Anyway," she said. "Get into Sanctuary. Two's panicking."

Two embraced Five and Six as soon as they walked in, kissing their faces all over. One growled, jerking him back.

"Two," he said warningly.

"Oh, shut up One. I was worried about them."

Five and Six saw a flash of…something…in One's face. "You never worry about me."

"You never give me cause to worry."

 _~By the Maker, One's jealous!~_ Six gasped over his bond with Five as that same look passed over their leader's face again.

 _~And not in the usual way.~_ Five replied. _~He actually looked hurt for a second.~_

Five offered a smile at Two. "We found what I was looking for."

Six stared at the spring for a moment then something clicked. He burst out laughing, startling everybody. Five shoved the spring into Two's hands and grabbed Six's sides, trying to hold him up.

"Six?"

Once Six could talk he sputtered, "I got the j-joke!"

"What joke?" One groused.

"The joke about the mattress factory!"

Five stared blankly at him then glanced at the spring. The puzzle came together and Five lost himself to laughter. Six fell apart again and they rolled on the floor in their mirth.

One and Two stared at them blankly.

"Mattress factory?" One asked, looking up at his one and only soulmate.

"I…have no idea," Two said, trying his damndest to think of what was funny about those two words.

"What's so funny?" Seven asked.

"I don't know, something about a mattress factory."

Three and Four snatched the spring up and catalogued it. Finding that object already in their arsenal, they noted the unique features of the spring then handed it back to Two.

 _~Seven, ask them if that's where they got the spring.~_ Three said over their bond with Seven.

"What?" The twins shooed her. She gave them a dirty look and turned. "Three and Four want to know if that's where they got the spring."

At this point, Five and Six were helping each other to stand.

"Why?" One asked.

 _~Because that's a perfect place to find springs.~_ Four replied.

Seven conveyed the message and they were all left staring at the floor. Five and Six had already moved into the workshop.

"You know, Five, I think we really went to a mattress factory," Six said. "I mean, I've never seen so many springs in my life."

"We'll look closer next time we go," Five promised, grinning like a fool. "Now let me finish my new crossbow."

Six sat down to watch and both of them jumped violently as Nine spoke to them over their bonds.

 _~I told you you'd get it later.~_


	3. Misunderstanding

It was chaos. Skull was lunging and pawing at Seven and Eight. Two, Three, and Four were hiding under some rubble as Talon flew over them. And One…was alone. He had dashed into a building. Nine approached slowly. One held his staff protectively and looked utterly terrified.

"Who are you?" he demanded shakily. "What do you want?"

Nine paused two steps away and held out his hand. One stared at it, feeling a wonderful pull. Just like he sometimes felt with Six. He usually ignored it, but this time it was unbelievably strong. He shifted his staff to one hand and gingerly reached out to touch Nine's hand. He was scared when sparks flew, but suddenly Nine was snuggled against him and he didn't care. One guided them to the far side of the room to hide beneath a table and behind a pile of old toys. Then he sat down and held the lovely Stitchpunk. After ten minutes, Nine looked up at him. They moved slowly toward the fastenings, but Nine shied away. One was concerned, taking his hand.

"What's wrong?"

 _~I can't…I've never…~_

"Ah," One said, not at all surprised by the fact that Nine didn't speak with his mouth, or the fact that he now had a new bond. "You've only done this once." Nine blushed over the link and nodded. "Don't be embarrassed. We all start out like that. Now, relax and I'll show you how to soul bond."

Nine stayed awkwardly still, unsure of what to do. Five and Six had made it look easy. One came closer, wrapping his left arm around Nine's shoulder. Fright almost had him pull away as One gently unzipped him. Nine stayed still.

 _~Relax Nine. Try mine.~_ One said, nuzzling him with a smile.

Nine hesitantly obeyed, reaching over to unbuckle him. He paused before he touched the straps and glanced up at One. The firstborn Stitchpunk looked expectant, so Nine swallowed and did what he came to do. He inhaled deeply then sighed. Green mist floated from his mouth to One's, and One swallowed hard. He began to cough, jerking away from Nine and doubling over. Nine grabbed him, steadying him.

 _~Easy One. You'll feel better when it's all over.~_ Nine said soothingly.

One slowly lay down once his coughing fit was over. He looked ill. Nine stroked him gently.

"What did you do to me?" One asked weakly.

 _~Your visions are going to be free now. You won't have headaches and spasms anymore. You'll see visions instead.~_

"B-but I don't want to be a freak!" One moaned in fear. "Oh, what will the others think? Especially Two!"

 _~Just because you see visions doesn't mean you're a freak. It just means you're more in tune with soul energy. All of us have it naturally, to varying degrees. Don't be afraid to be yourself One. You might be surprised how the others will react.~_

One went silent and yawned. He was suddenly tired. Very tired. He felt so relaxed though. Nine was gently stroking his back. One yawned again and curled an arm underneath himself, falling into a restless sleep as his visions assailed him as dreams. Nine zipped himself up then sat beside him, petting him lightly. That was how Seven and Eight found them an hour later. Seven had her spear out as Eight checked One.

"Boss?" One didn't move. "Boss, get up!" Eight said louder. Nothing. Nine suddenly found a spear pressed against his back.

"He better get up, stranger," Seven said in a low voice.

When it was clear that shouting wasn't working, Eight slowly poked him. Still nada. After a minute of poking, Eight grabbed him and shook him. He still wouldn't wake up. Seven and Eight exchanged a worried glance. Then Eight gingerly picked up his leader. Seven prodded Nine in the back.

"Follow Eight."

Nine obeyed, a little worried. He didn't want to be on the other Stitchpunks' bad side. He could easily take Seven and Eight, but that would make them angry at him. Two looked up to see his leader and soulmate unconscious in Eight's arms then looked at Nine, who had pulled his blue cloak tighter around him. Five and Six were at the back of the group and their optics were heavily dilated.

 _~Oh Nine!~_ Five gasped. _~What happened?~_

 _~I unblocked him. He's probably going to be out for a while.~_

 _~Not good.~_ Six whispered. _~Eight's going to break you into pieces.~_

 _~I'd say Seven's going to help judging by the spear in my back.~_ Nine replied dryly.

"Five! What is wrong with you?!" Two demanded, his voice angry. "Get over here and help!"

Five frowned. "No. One's just going to yell at me once he finds out I touched him."

"I'll take the heat for it, now help!"

Five did so, though Nine told him it was pointless. The spear in the youngest's back, which wasn't so pointless, pressed harder with each minute that passed with no response from One. No matter how far forward he shifted, the point dug into his burlap. If he were human, he would be bleeding. Irritation swelled and Nine suddenly lunged forward. Seven tried to follow, but Nine spun and grabbed the spear then twisted as hard as he could. He ended up holding the spear. But not for long. Eight snatched him up and tore the weapon from his grip, holding him by his scruff.

"What should I do with him?" Eight growled.

Five looked up. "Now Eight. We don't want to be hasty."

"It's been fifteen minutes since we found them and One's not getting up," Seven said. "I'd say hasty is behind us."

Two stood up and walked over to Eight, who held Nine slightly in front of him so the elder could talk to him.

"Now, what did you do to One?"

Nine didn't respond, not even over the bonds. Five and Six glanced nervously at each other. The only thing scarier than an angry One was an angry Two. Even Eight knew not to make the second born too mad. There was a specific tone of voice that betrayed that Two was about to snap. He was currently using that deadly tone.

"Talk!" Two spat.

Nine stared at him. Two grabbed the Stitchpunk and yanked him down, getting right in his face.

"You have one more chance. Now tell me what you did to my soulmate!"

No response. The others were settling in for a show as Two raised his fist, but Five couldn't take it.

"Stop it, Two! Nine can't talk! He's as mute as the twins!"

Everybody froze. Two slowly rotated to his friend and partner.

"You…know this Stitchpunk?" Two asked in disbelief.

"Um…" Five backed up, Six gripping his arm. "No, not really. Just guessing," he finally lied.

Two released Nine and stalked up to Five and Six.

"You know something Five? You just dug your shit pile a little…bit…deeper," Two snarled, emphasizing the last three words.

Five swallowed, bracing himself for his friend, or perhaps ex-friend, to release his wrath. Six was just as scared. Nine sensed their fear and decided it was time to do something. He reached up and grabbed Eight's wrist. A deft twist had Eight crying out and releasing the youngest Stitchpunk. While everybody was turning to look, Nine got the spear away from Seven again. She grabbed for it, but Nine tossed it in the air and grabbed the top end. He then swung it like a bat and sent Seven sprawling. Two and the twins were staring in shock at him. Five and Six were also open-mouthed.

 _~What in the hell are you waiting for?! Run!~_ Nine bellowed at them.

The two Stitchpunks shook off their shock and sprinted for Nine. Nine dropped the spear and ran, too. Seven was up and following in eleven seconds. Nine could run just as fast as her, but Five and Six couldn't. Nine spun and collided with the female as she reached for her two long time companions. They wrestled. They were about equal strength. He could hear Eight's heavy footsteps approaching. Using a burst of strength, he kicked Seven off. He leaped up and ran again, letting out a long whistle. Eight was about to grab him when the Cat Beast lunged out from where it had been hiding and snarled at him. Nine dove underneath the beast and crawled out between its back legs. Eight was wielding his knife. Nine grabbed Five and Six, who had stopped a short way away. He ran for a rather large dip in the ground. It was almost a sheer drop for seven feet.

"Nine! Have you gone mad?!" Five gasped, but didn't stop running.

"Just jump, Five!" Six shouted.

Just before they jumped, Nine gave his three burst whistle. They fell for only a foot before they found themselves on the back of Talon. Nine whistled Skull's whistle and the beast snapped one more time at Eight before turning and sprinting away.

The Stitchpunks regrouped and just stared at each other in shock.

"What just happened?" Eight asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"We got our asses handed to us by a strange Stitchpunk that Five and Six apparently know very well, who also seems to command the machines," Seven growled, slamming her spear into the ground. "And One's still unconscious."

"I am?" asked a very slurred voice.

"One!" Two gasped, kneeling down to kiss his soulmate's cheek soundly.

"Where's that nice Stitchpunk?" One asked after he'd been released.

"Nice?!" Eight demanded. "He tried to kill you!"

"No he didn't," One said. "He was helping me…" He yawned. "Can I sleep now? I just need sleep. And Six. Where's Six?"

"He's…busy," Two said slowly. "He'll be back soon. Let's get you home and in bed."

One nodded gratefully. "Bed sounds good. Lots of sleep and dreams."

They got home and settled One in bed. He fell asleep immediately. Two went back into the main room to find the others there.

"He said Nine was helping him," Eight said slowly. "Did you get out of him how?"

"Nope. He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow," Two said then sighed and began playing with his hands. "Maybe we were a little too hard on Nine."

Seven placed a hand on his. "It's alright, Two. It is. We thought he'd hurt One. It's okay to get revved up about that."

"Unless you're wrong," Two said. "And we were wrong. To add to that, now we've driven away Five and Six, too. Who knows when they'll come back…f they'll come back."

Meanwhile, Five and Six leaped off Talon and immediately held each other. They were shaken. Nine slipped off and stood there, unsure. He wasn't good at this kind of thing. But who could blame him? For the longest time he'd only had himself. Then the machines came in, but they were still much different than Stitchpunks. He finally hesitantly approached and wrapped his arms around them. They turned and buried their heads in his neck. Nine held them as they shook with sobs. What had he done?


	4. One

One moved slowly, following the visions. He needed Six and Nine. He would have been content with one of them, at least for a while. Nine didn't live in Sanctuary with them, so Six would have to do. But even though Two kept promising Six would come back, he hadn't. When One heard that he'd been in and out of sleep for a month, he finally realized that something must have happened with Six.

He waited until nighttime, made sure everybody was in bed, then slipped out the secret passageway. He painstakingly made his way down and out into the Emptiness. He wandered around, following the footsteps of Nine that he could 'see' from earlier that day. A couple hours after daylight broke, he got to a house. He crawled up five stairs then sat down and cried. He couldn't go any further. Every bit of him ached for closeness, a closeness that most of the others couldn't give him. Not even Two. There was a noise and One looked up to see the Cat Beast. Nine's footprints and the Cat Beast's footprints had been side by side.

"Do you know where Six and Nine are?" One asked brokenly. To his shock, the Cat Beast nodded. "Can you take me to them?" Another nod.

The Cat Beast gently took him into its mouth and trotted up the stairs. He walked into a room and leaped into a chair, setting One lightly on the desk beside it. There were some light footsteps and suddenly the need for closeness was met oh-so-perfectly as Nine settled beside him.

 _~One? What in the world are you doing here?~_

"I need…please, just hold me," One managed.

Nine nodded and dragged him away from the edge of the desk. He settled One down then lay down facing him and snuggled close. One sighed and fell into a light sleep. Nine experienced a rush of visions, but he didn't mind. He saw Humans fighting the remnants of the machines and rebuilding society. It was much better than most of his and Six's visions. When One woke up, he needed closeness so he buried his head in Nine's neck, nuzzling as close as possible. They stayed like that for half an hour, just enjoying each other. Then Five ruined the moment.

"What…in the hell…?"

One pulled back and blinked at Five and Six. "How many times do I have to tell you not to curse?"

"I'd say this calls for a curse," Five said. "I mean you, the Stitchpunk who is famed for his monogamy to Two and his sheer reluctance to be 'weak' and 'needy' in front of anybody, including Two, you are pressed against him and look ready for a soul bond."

"Oh. I suppose just this once then."

Six frowned. "Are you alright?"

"Come here. Please? Hold me."

Five and Six glanced at each other. "O…kay."

Six sat down and One pulled him close, snuggling into his chest and pulling Nine with him. They pressed together. Six relaxed and all three of them sighed, exhaling that green mist. Five sat down and watched as their energies began tangling together. After half an hour, Five went over and began to work on his crossbow, tightening and cleaning it. He was interrupted a short while later by One, who was looking much better.

"How does that thing work, exactly?"

Five looked up. "Why?"

"Just in case I ever have to use it. And anyway, I'm curious. Indulge me."

So Five did. One even shot it once, and his aim was better than either of them expected. It was still pretty bad, but he almost hit the target Five had set up. The two Stitchpunks walked back to find Six drawing and Nine working on his stories. One sat down and watched them. Five sat beside him and thought about asking his questions.

 _~He won't be mad, Five. Just ask.~_ Nine said, not even looking up.

One turned to him. "Is there something you want to know?"

Five took a deep breath, not really sure how One would react. "I just…you're acting different."

"I feel different," the eldest replied. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No! Oh, no! You seem much nicer and calmer. I like it."

"I feel better. I haven't had a headache in a month. I haven't felt like I'm being struck by lightning either. The visions are nice. I mean, not all of them. Some of them are bloody and horrible. But for the most part, they're nice."

"Lucky," Six said. "For the longest time, all I saw was blood and destruction and cold red optics. Now the future is looking good. Positive, for the most part. I feel sorry for Nine though. He sees through the tunnel of human history and sees wars and violence and betrayal and death. He can't stop it, either."

 _~It's not so bad.~_ Nine said with a shrug. _~I love music and I have access to every song ever written. If I hear it once, I can reproduce it perfectly through me and adjust the vocals to my 'voice'.~_

"Oh?" One asked. "So it's like sound manipulation?"

Nine nodded. _~Yep. It's rather nice.~_

"Neat."

They spent the rest of the day just talking. They slept side by side that night. The next afternoon, Five and Six went out to root around the ruins. One was latched onto Nine happily as the other Stitchpunk wrote. After a while, he began toying with the youngest's zipper. Nine shivered and tried to ignore it. It finally got the better of him and he dropped his writing stick on the desk and fell backwards into One's arms. He shivered again and hid his face in embarrassment. One pet him, concerned.

"I'm sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Nine looked confused. _~I don't know. It feels strange. Makes me tingle and want more. I don't really know how I feel about it. I mean, I didn't really feel this when I soul bonded with Five.~_

One smiled, gesturing for Nine to come closer. "I'll help you decide, if you'd like. Please?"

 _~If I say stop, we stop.~_ Nine warned.

One nodded. "Of course."

Nine was unzipped and his soul gently pulled out. The waves of sensation when One touched it made him want to soul bond again. He wanted that brotherly love, that companionship that came with it. He whimpered, unsure of what to do. One released the soul and took Nine's hands. Nine was scared that he wouldn't understand, and it showed on his face.

"It's alright Nine. I understand. Now, take out my soul…"

Nine obeyed and it was the twins in him that had him looking it over and running his hand through it. One yelped then chuckled and did the same for Nine, prompting him to release the ball. It moved to hover above them.

"Ready?" One asked gently. Nine nodded. "Brace yourself."

The souls came together, and Nine knew he was home. This was different from his first time with Five. It was more intense, and the companionship was different. More fatherly than brotherly, though that was there, too. He sighed, curling close. Despite what he knew about One's weaknesses, there was comfort over the protectiveness and possessive nature that filled the bond. They sat there for a good hour before their souls gently parted and returned to their owners. A throat cleared, interrupting the pleasant feelings that lingered.

"I thought you two were out," One said lazily.

"Nine blocked us from the bond while we were still in range. We had to make sure you two were alright," Five said with a nod.

 _~I didn't realize I blocked you…~_ Nine said guiltily.

"That and I was getting the strangest sensations from you. It makes sense now," Six said, shrugging.

"My apologies," One said, not in the least bit embarrassed. "I didn't mean to bother you."

"Bother me? No, you didn't bother me. I'd actually like to join you. Maybe with Five?"

"That sounds lovely. Nine?"

Nine nodded eagerly. Six smiled and looked at Five, who smiled as well. They nodded and began to unfasten themselves. One and Nine gladly took out their souls and combined them. Five and Six joined happily. There was a jolt as the souls that hadn't combined before became accustomed to each other. The Stitchpunks relaxed and sighed happily. This was the life.

"One?" Six asked after a while of just basking in each other's company.

"Yes?"

"Does Two know where you are?"

Panic suddenly slammed into One.

"Shit!" he yelled. They jumped at the language.

"I'll take that as a no," Six said softly.

"I was so concerned about getting to you or Nine that I didn't even think of him! Oh, he must be worried sick!"

 _~We don't have time to go get him tonight.~_ Nine said calmly. _~It's almost dark.~_

"Fine, but first thing in the morning we're going to get him!" One said firmly.

"I…I don't know One. He was pretty mad at the three of us," Six said, gesturing at himself, Five, and Nine.

"Why?"

Five looked away. "You were asleep. You wouldn't wake up. Nine was found with you, so they thought he'd hurt you. Seven and Eight just about ripped him to pieces. When I told them that Six and I knew him, Two just about ripped _us_ to pieces."

 _~To be fair, they had a point.~_ Nine said, snuggling into One's arms.

"They did?" One asked curiously.

 _~You're their leader.~_ Nine replied. _~Without you, there'd be chaos. They need you and they know it. If I truly had hurt you, I would expect to be dead. They were only protecting you, which is completely understandable. After all, I'm not one of you.~_

One pulled back and tilted Nine's head up. "You're not?"

Nine smiled sadly. _~No. I'm not. I might be a Stitchpunk, but I'm not part of your family. You've known each other longer than I've been alive, or awake, however you'd like to put it. I doubt I'll ever fit in with you. Six has been told he's a freak over and over, by you and Eight and others. He's normal compared to me.~_

"Me, normal?" Six laughed. "And how are you a bigger freak than me?"

Nine frowned and raised up his hand. Sparks flew and suddenly there were two humans in the room.

"Come on Jasper, we've got to get out of here!" the dark-skinned man said.

"Just one more, Bruce. I have to make one more," Jasper said, turning around. The three watching Stitchpunks gasped; it was their maker!

"Jasper," Bruce scolded. "You said it yourself. Making nine of those creatures is impossible. It'll kill you!"

"They're not balanced!" the Scientist snapped. "I forgot the third vision seer. I didn't design any of the others to be able to see visions on a regular basis. They have to be past, present, _and_ future. Without a third one, the others will come crashing down!"

"Look, I haven't read the alchemy books. I don't even understand Latin or ancient Greek. But you said that nine is impossible. Don't just think about yourself. Think about the poor creature. What you're doing is already against nature. What will you do to him? He'll be some kind of…freak."

Jasper pressed his hands on the desk and the Stitchpunks found themselves staring up into their maker's face. He looked scared and unsure.

"I know, Bruce. I know. I can't help that. But it has to be done. Now go. The Rebels need to hear of my progress. And…if you never see me again, tell them that I appreciate all that they've done for me. I mean it."

Bruce sighed, though they couldn't see him. "I _will_ see you later Jasper."

Their maker didn't answer as the human's footsteps faded. He sat down in the chair and began playing with a pen. Reaching over behind them, he pulled out a stack of papers. He grabbed the top one and laid it out then shuffled through them and grabbed one in the middle. When the Stitchpunks looked, they saw the schematics for One and Six.

He looked them over carefully. "Let's see. Six would be…future, I think. And One is present. That means Nine has to be past."

He grabbed a fountain pen and a clean sheet of paper then began to sketch. Time skipped suddenly and their maker put the pen down. He stared at the finished project. Suddenly he burst into tears.

There was a breeze and a young woman suddenly stood beside him. She was as green as their souls. She pressed a hand on his arm.

"Brother," she sighed softly. "Talk to me."

"Bruce was right. Nine'll have so much of our damned soul energy that he might just explode!"

"You have to try, Jazzy. For the others."

"How can I willingly create a freak? The others will make fun of him, taunt him, beat him for it!"

"They aren't human. You're thinking of what happened to you."

There was silence as the human wiped his cheeks. "They do have a piece of a human soul. They could, Maryanna. They could."

"You'll never know unless you try, Jazz."

"I probably won't ever know even after I try."

They faded and One, Five, and Six were left staring into thin air. They turned slowly and gaped at Nine.

 _~Even Father said I was a freak.~_

"You're the best freak I know," Six said with a snort. "And we love you anyway."

Nine smiled and leaned over to kiss him lovingly as the other two agreed.


	5. Making a Point

Final chapter.

* * *

One ran his hands over his lovely new cloak. Nine had said he'd purposefully made each of the Stitchpunks a cloak that would fit them, just in case he ever met them. One's was a beautiful red color, Five's was emerald green, and Six's was grey. They were all proudly wearing them as they marched through the wreckage, Skull and Talon a short way behind them. One, Five, and Six sat down to rest while Nine looked at an interesting object across the street. He was cataloguing it when he was tackled suddenly. He yowled silently and grabbed at the haft of the spear against his throat. He gave a mighty heave and managed to get his feet under him.

Seven looked pissed and they fought to get control of the weapon. Nine was snatched up suddenly by the scruff and both Seven and Eight looked victorious.

"Stop that this instant!" One shouted, shoving past Seven.

Both of the offending Stitchpunks stared at him in shock. Eight dropped Nine suddenly and embraced One.

"You're alright!" Eight sighed then came to himself and set One gently on the ground, looking a little frightened. "Sorry, Boss."

One righted his cloak and hummed. "For what?"

"For…touching you," Eight said slowly.

"Oh. That's quite alright. I'm glad to see you, too."

Seven and Eight both stared at their leader open-mouthed. The twins suddenly dragged Two past them and pointed at One.

"Oh! One! Thank the Maker!"

Two embraced him, kissing his face for a whole minute then pulled back looking sheepish.

"Sorry, One."

"For what?"

This time it was Two, Three, and Four's turn to be confused.

"Um. For kissing you like that in public…"

"Oh. I don't mind."

Three more mouths dropped. One shifted under their stares.

"What?"

He got no response from the Stitchpunks in front of him.

"You're acting different again," Five finally said from behind him.

"Am I?"

"Yes," Six said. "You most definitely are."

"Oh. Would you prefer I yell at you? I can probably work up a good tirade if you'd like."

"Are you feeling alright One?" Two asked gently, wrapping an arm around him. "Maybe you should sit down."

"No, I'm fine," One assured him. "And I'm sorry I worried you. I just had to find Six and/or Nine. Luckily, they were together!"

"Why?"

"I'm guessing you mean why I had to find Six and Nine, so…Our bond of course. It had to be solidified. Especially now that I see visions, so—"

"Wait. That's what that monster did to you?" Eight asked, pointing harshly at Nine. "He made you see visions?"

"I was supposed to see visions from my creation. I had some kind of block. Nine fixed it. And I would greatly appreciate it if all of you would lay off of him. He's a lovely individual once you get to know him. And he's quite smart, so I'm sure you two will highly enjoy learning from him, and he from you," One said to the twins.

The twins looked interested and dashed for Nine. They began flashing at each other.

 _He shall certainly be an interesting catalogue._ Three said.

 _Yes, yes, brother! We must find a way inside of him._ Four replied.

 _How to do it?_

 _Maybe while he is sleeping?_

 _Or you could ask me._ Nine flashed with a dry tone.

They jumped and Three grabbed his head, optics flashing as he catalogued madly. Four took his turn. They stopped and stared expectantly at him.

 _I take it you want me to talk again._

 _Oh, yes please._ Three said, nodding eagerly.

 _What do you want to talk about?_

 _What is this that you think you can teach us?_ Four asked.

 _Five says that you have trouble with other languages. I know twelve of them. Two of them are dead._

The twins gasped delightedly and clapped.

"I didn't know you could speak like that," Five said. Nine looked up and shrugged.

 _~You never asked.~_

"You're just full of surprises," One said with a smile.

Nine shrugged again. Seven pushed the twins behind her and scrutinized him. Nine stared back unafraid.

"You know something, boy. I think you could actually beat me if Eight weren't here," she finally said.

 _~If I really wanted to, I could kick your ass_ with _Eight here. But you don't need to know how big a freak I am yet.~_

"Nine," One said warningly.

 _~It's the truth.~_

"I don't know what you mean by the first thing, but the second thing is not."

 _~So…she_ does _need to know how big of a freak I am?~_

Five and Six snickered. "That's not what he means Nine," Five said pointedly.

 _~I am a freak. Father said so.~_ Nine said firmly, crossing his arms.

"You are not, Nine. None of us are," One replied just as firmly.

"What exactly are we missing?" Two asked.

"Huh?" One asked, looking up at them.

 _~Two, Three, Four, Seven, and Eight can't hear me, One. They're only getting the part of the conversation you three say out loud.~_

"Oh. Nine thinks he's a freak," One said calmly.

"Why? Does he see visions, too?" Two asked curiously.

"Yes. I see the present, Six sees the future, and Nine sees the past. It's something that Maker had to balance or else Six and I would have…I don't know, gone crazy?"

"Something like that," Six replied with a shrug.

"I think we can establish that seeing visions doesn't make you a freak. I mean, one third of us do at this point," Two said with a nod and a gentle smile at Nine.

Nine rolled his optics. _~That's not why I'm a freak.~_

"Then why are you a freak?" Six asked once One had repeated what Nine said.

Nine went silent. He stared steadily at his companion until Six shifted and looked away.

 _~It's none of your business.~_

"I'd say it is," One said.

 _~Leave me alone.~_ Nine growled, shoving past One and marching across the street.

"No! Get back here!"

One hurried over but Nine took off. Seven snagged his cloak and held a spear to his throat.

"Relax!"

There was a snarl and Seven went flying through the air. Talon landed beside Skull, who was poised to strike again, with his wings spread menacingly and screeched.

"Hey! How dare you?" One snapped, walking over and swatting Skull. Skull growled, stomping his foot. "Don't you take that attitude with me!"

"Um, One," Eight said slowly, holding out his knife. "Why are you arguing with a machine? It can't understand us."

"Oh, Skull most certainly knows what I'm saying!" One spat. "Don't you, you stupid cat!" Talon snapped at him. "Don't you start in on it, too, Talon!"

Nine stood up, rubbing his throat. He leaned against the Cat Beast and stared at One, pain in his face. One looked angry.

"Stop this foolishness!" One shouted.

 _~Leave me alone!~_ Nine spat, shivering.

One looked ready to explode. Six leaped in between them.

"Calm down! It doesn't matter why Nine thinks he's a freak. Now let's just get along!"

"It does matter! It's obviously hurting him!" One growled.

 _~I have to go.~_ Nine said, sounding shaky. He turned to get on Talon.

"No!" One sidestepped Six and grabbed Nine.

There was a harsh _zap_ and green lightning flashed between them. Nine gasped and was driven to his knees. Six grabbed One and jerked him back. Everybody stared at the panting Stitchpunk. He dragged himself up onto Talon's back.

"Nine!" One gasped, reaching for him. He convulsed and light zapped between him and Six.

"Ouch!" Six yelped, dropping One.

Five stood there watching the whole thing. Nine was currently feeling extremely guilty and ashamed, and it was broadcast through the bond. Nine looked at him, and Five swore he saw green energy zapping around the inside of his optics. Suddenly it clicked.

"Soul energy."

Everybody turned to look at him.

"What?" Six asked.

"Maker said that Nine would have so much soul energy he might explode. That's why he called him a freak."

One stood and shivered. He was buzzing, but it wasn't the need to soul bond. He experimentally flexed his fingers and energy zapped between them.

"Nine, please come here."

 _~I'm about to burst, One. It won't be good. I'll meet you outside Sanctuary in an hour or two. We can ignore this then.~_

"We won't ignore it. We will talk about it. Understand?" One asked firmly.

Nine shuddered and clicked Talon into the air without answering. Skull watched them go, but when Nine didn't whistle for him, he trotted over to One and nuzzled him. One pet him idly.

"So that thing isn't going to kill us?" Seven asked.

"Skull? Nah, he's as sweet as a kitten," Five said, walking over to the beast and scratching the white bone. Skull purred and lay down.

"We should head back to be ready for when Nine gets there," Two said.

"Right, as usual, Two," One said. "Come on Skull. Follow."

They walked cheerfully back to the Sanctuary and began to construct a room for Nine. It would probably be a week before it was fully ready, so he would have to sleep with somebody, but they didn't worry about that. Eight was down on the ground, waiting for Nine. Two and a half hours later, the bucket clicked up. They hurried into the main room to find Eight holding an unconscious Nine.

"That bird thingy set him down like this," he said. "Where do you want him?"

"Put him in my bed," Five said.

Eight looked at One for approval. "No, put him in Six's room. We can monitor him better and get to him faster if he needs us."

Six quickly cleared his floor and made his bed, folding down the blankets for Eight to gently set Nine down. Six tucked him in as Eight left. The striped Stitchpunk kissed him tenderly then turned and left to help with Nine's room.

The first jolt of awareness that One, Five, and Six felt from Nine floored them. Literally. They were helped up and hurried to Six's room. They parted the curtain to see Nine sitting up with his feet on the floor, rubbing the sides of his head.

"Are you alright, Nine?" One asked, slowly approaching.

 _~No. I'm never okay after that happens. Everything hurts. Everything. From my head to my optics to my feet to my very soul.~_

"Is there anything we can do to help?" Five asked gently.

Nine shrugged then curled back up on the bed as small as he could. _~I've never been able to do anything to alleviate the pain.~_

Two approached. "Eight, may I borrow you and your magnet for a while?"

Eight shrugged and left to retrieve the object while the others helped Nine into the main room, laying him down gently. The next hour was Eight moving the magnet, at Two's guidance, up and down Nine's body. When they stopped, Two gently helped Nine up and led him through a few stretches.

"Better?" the doctor asked with a smile.

Nine smiled back and nodded. _~Much. I wish I knew getting magnetized helped.~_

This time it was One's turn to report what Nine said. Two made a face. "It's not 'getting magnetized,' Nine."

 _~True. That's a completely different sensation.~_

"It takes quite a bit of prolonged exposure to Eight's magnet to produce a 'magnetized' effect."

Nine grinned. _~Yeah, but I have quite a few magnets that are quite a bit stronger. Isn't that right, Five?~_

"Hey, don't drag me into this!" Five said before One could speak, but One told Two what had been said anyway.

Two leveled a look at Five. "You didn't."

"I…not on purpose," Five said.

Two frowned so Nine spoke up. _~He's telling the truth. He tried to stop me, but I ignored him.~_

Two's frown was directed toward Nine now. "You shouldn't do that."

Nine shrugged. _~I see no harm in getting magnetized every once in a while.~_

"It's not healthy."

 _~Prove it.~_

Two looked surprised. "What?"

 _~I will admit that it's not healthy to be magnetized all the time or you lose your grip on reality. But every once in a while is okay. It relaxes the body and frees the mind.~_

"Where's _your_ proof?"

 _~You wouldn't understand it. Most of it's in Latin. And the rest is in ancient Greek.~_

"Those are dead languages."

 _~Father knew them, so I know them. I got all of Father's memories and the like.~_

Two frowned. "That sounds…odd."

 _~You're talking to the freak here.~_

"You are not a—" One started harshly.

"I think he is," Six said calmly.

Every head turned to the striped one. "What?" Five asked incredulously.

"You and One heard Maker. He said Nine would be a freak. He was completely right."

Nine relaxed. _~See? I am a freak.~_

"Yes, yes you are Nine. I'd even go past that to say you're a monster."

Nine shuttered his optics. _~What?~_

"Yeah. I mean you can't even control yourself. Judging by how fast you got out of there, you were seconds away from blowing us up."

The youngest Stitchpunk frowned. _~That's a little harsh, don't you think?~_

"I think you should just face the facts. It's the truth. You're an aberration, an anomaly, you're downright bizarre." Six had slowly approached Nine until he was right in his face. "You, my dearest misfit, are a freak."

Nine shoved Six back as hard as he could. _~SHUT UP!~_

Green lightning shot out of Nine and slammed into everybody, who had watched Six's confrontation with Nine in shock. They woke up feeling achy and dazed. One stood shakily and stumbled over to Six.

"What the _hell_ is your problem?" he demanded.

"I'm trying to make a point," Six said. "Now where's Nine so I can make the rest of it."

They looked around the main room. He wasn't there. One thought about having to search the whole place and frowned. He took a deep breath and shuttered his optics. His exhale was green mist. After a few seconds, he opened his optics.

"Oh. He's hiding behind the candle in the corner of your room, Six."

They walked into Six's room. Eight pulled the candle back and Six crawled over to sit beside Nine, who was curled up as small as he could be. It took a minute, but Nine glanced up. In the dim room, they could see green electricity sparking in his optics.

 _~Why?~_

Five translated this time as Six shrugged. "I was just telling you what you wanted to hear. Because that is what you've always wanted to hear, right?"

 _~Yes.~_

"Hurts worse than you thought, right?"

 _~I…Yes. But why? I know that's what I am. Father even said so.~_

"You wanted to hear it because you heard Maker say it. You want him to be right, but somewhere inside of you, you also want him to be wrong because it hurts you. You're not a freak, Nine. You're just different. He was using the word choices available to him. He was a little harsh, okay? We love you anyway, and maybe we can even help. Wouldn't that be nice?"

Nine nodded. _~Yes. That would be nice. Thank you.~_

There was a pause.

"Why do you call Maker 'Father'?" Seven asked.

 _~Like I said, I have all of his memories. If you ask One or Two, they might remember that he asked them both to call him Father several times. They never did. When Three and Four came along they couldn't call him Father, and by Five and Six, he'd given up on the whole idea.~_

"You think of him so much more personally than we do," Six said gently.

 _~He's the Father I never knew. I've seen him interact with all of you from your conception on paper to making every bit of you. I saw him stitch your burlap and put your insides together. I saw him wake you.~_ Nine paused, and it was a pregnant pause.

"And?" One prodded.

 _~And every single one of you threw him away. You didn't care to have him touch you. You flinched every time he reached for you and jumped down when you found yourself in his hands. You hit him when he tried to kiss you or show you any kind of affection. I would give anything to feel his hands on me, holding me close. To hear his voice with my own audios. You squandered what I would die to have for just a few minutes.~_ Nine broke off and began to sob, burying his head in his arms.

They all stared at him, trying to register his words. They had never thought of that. They had occasionally talked briefly about how irritating their maker had been with his touches, but this was a whole new perspective. They thought back to their brief time with their maker, each in pairs. One with Two, Three with Four, and so on. They all remembered how they had pretty much ignored their maker, and flat out avoided him towards the end. Suddenly Three and Four grabbed each other and began crying. Seven wrapped her arms around them, though she was shaking pretty badly herself. One and Two pressed close and held each other. Five, Six, and Eight didn't move.

 _~I'm sorry. I know the size difference was frightening. Maybe you would have let him touch you later. I don't know. I hope he comes back someday.~_

"He's alive?" Two asked, hope in his face.

 _~We'd know if he was dead.~_ Nine said simply then added. _~But he probably won't look like you remember.~_

"Why not?"

 _~When a human has a complete set of Stitchpunks, both he and they are somewhat immortalized. He would have aged backwards. He'll only stop at his peak physical condition, which would be somewhere in his twenties I believe.~_

They all looked fascinated.

 _Really?_ Three asked.

 _~Indeed.~_

"So what now?" Seven asked.

One sighed. "Two, what are your orders for your patient?"

"I'd say we all deserve a couple days of rest," Two said firmly. "I'm sure we're all achy from whatever Nine did to us. Now, no strenuous activity, understand?"

They all nodded, and Nine stood up, cringing. _~Ow.~_

"My point exactly," Two said, smiling.


End file.
